O Caos
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [oneshot] Eles são diferentes em tudo, só têm em comum o amor e o desejo mútuos. Mas seria isso o bastante para Aquário e Escorpião? PWP, MiroxCamus, Yaoi, Lemon


**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. São de propriedade de Masami Kuramada. Esta ficção não tem fins lucrativos. **

**Nota: essa fic foi presente de amigo oculto da Lady Cygnus... Mas como prazo não era meu forte, eu entreguei a fic com o sentimento de que podia ter feito melhor. Então eu revisei, editei partes, acrescentei diálogos e cortei algumas coisas. Mudei o nome também. **

**

* * *

**

**O Caos**

A Grécia estava tendo uma estação caótica; o frescor lânguido do ar não resistiu às primeiras pingarolas tristonhas da chuva que penetrou a terra e lavou os mármores, devolvendo em vapor quente o calor acumulado no seio da terra durante dias de um sol desolador, crepitante, inclemente.

Miro, acostumado aos desconfortos do tempo e ainda mais, apaixonado pelas mudanças desordenadas, quentes, quase brutas da atmosfera, tinha saído para fazer um 'cooper'. Gostava da sensação de correr, peito nu, recebendo o calor do sol que ardia sua pele, o calor seco que não lhe tirava o ar, aquela brisa morna com cheiro de maresia sempre distante, com o cheiro dos troncos de oliveira como se cada lufada gentil fosse uma brisa cheia de terra quente e folhas atiradas aos seus pés, com o cheiro de mar e areia que tanto lhe eram familiares, que tanto lhe desanuviavam as dores e as dúvidas – que, naqueles tempos, não eram poucas, eram colares de contas em torno do seu pescoço, cada dia uma conta, uma dor, um dúvida.

Quando chovia, também, ele adorava correr. Saboreava o cheiro da terra molhada na ansiedade da chuva que ainda não caía, na concentração das nuvens cor de chumbo que iam se juntando, abraçando, beijando no céu, num intercurso calmo e constante, até culminar em pequenas faíscas e água, água divina, fresca, viva! Miro adorava viver, adorava as estações, o calor e as águas e a chuva arisca e o chão molhado e o sol. O brilho da sua juventude só era eclipsado pelas suas constantes brigas com Camus.

E já fazia um ano e meio que estavam oficialmente separados, descontando alguns meses de pequenas recaídas; noites frias, sexo quente. Noites de calor, sangue queimando nas veias, mais sexo quente. E depois, brigas. Brigas. Choro dele, gritos de Camus, palavras duras ditas sem cuidado, mágoas cultivadas como uma velha cultiva sua samambaia: cada dia um pouco d'água, cada dia um cuidado, mais sol, mais adubo. Até aquela mágoa virar uma bolha e explodir, como explodiu naquela tarde em que Camus saiu e voltou tarde, cheirando a bebida, mas com sua sobriedade impressionante, convicção estóica de que não tinha feito nada de errado. Mas Miro nunca gostou de ser negligenciado ou de ser deixado esperando. Fez um escândalo. Atirou roupas caras e perfumes importados do francês pelas escadas, itens finos rolando de Aquário até Capricórnio, em uma triste queda como pequenos pertences de Adão, atirados do Jardim do Paraíso.

Camus pediu, implorou, o que não era da sua natureza: "Vamos conversar", ele disse. Miro não podia conversar. Ele não queria conversar antes que cada gota da sua raiva e da sua paixão fosse desperdiçada em seu show solo, toda a sua angústia, toda a sua frustração por realizar que seu amor, todo o seu amor, que o manteve de pé por tantos anos, esse amor que para ele era _aço_, na verdade era uma _flor_ – uma flor de pétalas acetinadas e perfumadas, mas que não resistiam aos impactos do tempo. Que não resistiam às labaredas do seu amor e muito menos ao frio desinteresse calculado do francês. Era exigente demais, absorvente demais, queria tudo. Camus era reservado demais, livre demais, independente demais: lhe dava metade... Mas Miro não sabia viver com metades. E não sabia negociar também. A paciência de Camus também não resistiu. Terminaram. Como sempre.

Miro achou que fosse mais um daqueles "finais" estrepitosos, feitos para impressionar os moradores do Santuário. Logo mais, um pouco de vinho e a carência natural dos dois homens jovens que se acostumaram à pele um do outro como se fora a deles própria, fariam todo o serviço. Miro criava a oportunidade, Camus se entregava. Estariam embolados na cama, em gemidos ternos, em promessas tolas, uma harmonia de proveta. Até a próxima briga. Até Miro querer se apossar até da alma de Camus, remexendo-lhe as gavetas, abrindo-lhe as cartas, cheirando-lhe as roupas. Até Camus ignorar as ligações dele, até o francês esquecer do aniversário de namoro, até ele dizer a Miro que queria ficar sozinho por uma semana na Sibéria.

Até os perfumes rolarem de Aquário até Capricórnio. E até aquela tarde, quando Miro viu pela primeira fez a chama do amor que sustentara a sua vida se empalidecer nos olhos de Camus, seriamente. E ao invés da raiva, viu cansaço. E Camus lhe disse, em lágrimas, que estava cansado demais até para lutar por eles e tudo acabou. Não era um final daqueles para impressionar. Escorpião sabia que era sério.

Não houve vinho ou carência que o trouxesse de volta.

Depois de quatro meses, Miro entrou nu em Aquário, pálido, febril de amor e saudades. Camus o recebeu. Fizeram amor. Mas não houve reconciliação. E noites como essa aconteceram, de quando em vez, mas o desespero de Miro e a tristeza de Camus só cresciam. Porque nada nunca ia se resolver, porque Miro sabia que Camus o amava, Camus sabia que Miro o amava e assim, com nada contra, não dava certo.

Puxou os fones do MP3 player do ouvido, encarou a escadaria até Aquário. Vazia. O ar cheirava terra molhada, a tarde com suas luzes pálidas caía sobre o mármore em um _degradê_ de cinza, fazia calor, Miro só de shorts olhava para a Décima Primeira Casa, puxando os cabelos loiros desgrenhados pela corrida para trás, ajeitando o elástico que os prendia rente a sua nuca, desbastando com os dedos os fios rebeldes arrebentados por elásticos velhos, xampus ruins e sexo bom, muito bom, porque Camus adorava puxar seus cabelos e gritar seu nome em volúpia, uma volúpia secreta, quase ritual, que era só deles, uma fome um do outro que nada podia aplacar. Miro queria morrer fundido ao corpo de Camus em uma noite amor e saciar sua curiosidade sobre o que os dois elementos - ele e o francês - iam se transformar em uma fundição completa: gelo ou fogo.

Resolveu subir até lá e falar com o francês. Não alertou-o com o cosmos. Não queria que Camus o esperasse armado. Imaginava que ia encontrá-lo no jardim de inverno nos fundos, na sua cadeira de jacarandá escuro com estampas de rosas em um brocado finíssimo de algum século que Miro não se lembrava e não dava a mínima, lendo alguma coisa em francês, os óculos de leitura de aros finos ( que Miro achava o supra sumo do _sexy_ ) e mesmo com todo o calor sufocante, não estaria suando, a casa perfeitamente arrumada e cheirando a incenso de canela, em seus confortáveis catorze graus centígrados. Como sempre.

Entrou devagar. Seus mamilos se arrepiaram, a pele molhada de chuva e suor quente respondeu ao estímulo. "_Catorze graus._" Pensou Miro, deixando o MP3 player sobre o criado mudo de pau rosa na entrada. Caminhou com pés de ladrão experiente, silenciosos, imperceptíveis até o jardim de inverno. Na cadeira, ou invés de Zola e Camus, apenas o bonachão felino que Camus adotara. Miro odiava gatos. Eles também não gostavam muito de Miro, mas o bichano dormitava ignorante da invasão do grego. "Bicho tosco", resmungou o loiro.

Achou estranho que Camus não estivesse no jardim de inverno nem na sala. Tentou a biblioteca. Ele também não estava. Nem cozinha, nem banheiro. Talvez no quarto. Mas era cedo pra dormir e Camus só ia para cama para dormir ou fazer amor.

Só então Miro encostou-se na pilastra e retirou o par de tênis velhos e amarelados que usava para correr. O corredor que dava para o quarto de Camus era guarnecido por um tapete austríaco de mais de cem anos, uma peça valiosa, arrebatada em leilão por um ciumento Camus, que orgulhou-se e gabou-se por semanas do feito de ter 'roubado' a jóia de um comprador japonês que evidentemente ignorava o verdadeiro valor daquela tapeçaria riquíssima e linda. Miro solidarizava-se terrivelmente com o japonês – aquele tapete velho e embolorado para ele valia nada. Por muito menos mandariam acarpetar toda a casa de Aquário com aqueles tapetes felpudos nos quais dá pra rolar sem medo de micose, eram tapetes vulgares, mas a vulgaridade tinha um quê de cheiro de novo e vivo que as relíquias velhas do francês não tinham. Mas Camus gostava da velharia e, paciência, tinha dinheiro para excentricidades.

Caminhou, os pés ainda úmidos e pegajosos do suor da caminhada desvirginando o até então intemerato tapete onde, segundo Camus, caminharam reis e rainhas Bourbon. Até o quarto ele foi, segurando a respiração, conjeturando o que teria levado Camus tão cedo pra cama – uma indisposição talvez. Pensou em bater na porta, tocar de leve, mas teve medo e mesmo uma certa piedade maternal em acordar o francês que, pelo andar de suas hipóteses até ali, devia estar acamado e dormindo, então simplesmente segurou a maçaneta e abiu-a, entrando no quarto onde dormira tantas vezes e onde esperava – ainda – dormir pelo resto de sua vida.

Camus estava na cama. Só não estava dormindo. Estava acordado, bem acordado, mesmo sendo tão difícil de ver o corpo dele escondido sob o corpo grande, robusto, abundante e feminino de uma das amazonas – a mais bonita de todas elas! – grande, forte, longos cabelos cor de chumbo em cachos selvagens espalhados sobre Camus, cama e tudo mais. Miro ficou mudo, o que era uma ocasião deveras rara e parado como se brincasse de estátua, o rosto transtornado como o de Laocoonte.

A mulher saiu de cima de Camus, cobriu dignamente seu corpo com um dos lençóis e beijou o francês na bochecha, sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido, indo logo em seguida para o banheiro. Antes que Miro recuperasse seu fôlego e a fala, ela saiu com um vestido florido que lhe realçava da maneira mais cruel para o pobre Escorpião, toda a beleza do seu corpo de mulher, tão linda que era, dessas mulheres que a mídia e a moda de moças andróginas e anoréxicas estava tratando de abolir, mas que sem comparação era como um obra da natureza, uma prova de força – robusta, de seios grandes, quadris largos, pernas longas e grossas, cabelos de cachos indomáveis, olhos cor de brasa. Miro se lembrava do nome dela, sempre se lembraria, ela era a mais bela e cobiçada de todas, Ximena.

Ximena ia saindo, beijou Camus na boca. A voz de tenor do aquariano, melodiosa, com aquele _quê_ do francês preservada em algumas consoantes – só em algumas – soou como um toque de despertar para Miro.

– Na sua casa, hoje à noite. Peça aos rapazes da Fundação que te separem um vinho branco. Às nove.

– Às nove. – ela sussurrou antes de sair, o cheiro de Camus nela quando ela passou por Miro, aquele cheiro que Escorpião teve na sua própria pele tantas vezes, não o cheiro do perfume ou do xampu ou das loções, mas o cheiro do suor, da pele, o _cheiro_ mesmo do homem, aquele, que Miro gabara-se ciumentamente de ser só seu e de mais ninguém – o prazer celestial de arrancar suor daquela pele sempre pálida, sempre fresca, como se ele nunca saísse da sua janela com o frio glacial da Sibéria açoitando aquela pele de cetim – Camus tinha lábios frescos, olhos de geleiras sempre pacientes e se seu sangue fervia, fervia muito, Miro adorava proclamar que este era um fenômeno que só ele presenciava que era só dele o homem de sangue quente sob camadas e mais camadas de fleuma e gelo.

Mas não mais.

Quando Ximena saiu, levando com ela aquele cheiro, Miro acordou e soluçou. Um soluço seco, seco. O que poderia exigir do francês? Estavam separados. Há mais de seis meses, seis longos meses, seis meses de amor reprimido e ele esperando Camus ceder e o ruivo cedeu. Mas não a ele! Cedeu à luxuriosa Ximena e seu corpo de deusa, fresca como Afrodite a própria, saída das ondas.

– Justo com essa...

– Não admito que fale sobre as pessoas que freqüentam a minha casa. – Camus levantou-se, cortando a frase de Miro. Os olhos do grego seguiram a esbelta silhueta nua do outro até o banheiro e mesmo sem convite, o seguiu. – Posso saber com que direito você invade a minha casa?

– Não pensei que fosse um invasor.

– Você não é idiota. Sabe o que quero dizer, não estamos mais juntos e mesmo que estivéssemos, eu nunca te daria liberdade o suficiente para entrar na minha casa sem permissão.

– Do jeito que você fala...

Respostas vagas e frouxas era tudo que Miro conseguia formular, sua cabeça fervilhava em ciúmes e choque, a imagem da amazona _montando_ seu homem, lábios entreabertos em um gemido sensual, balançando-se com fúria sobre o corpo que... Arre! Tinha que parar, era ele... Fazendo uma pergunta... Que pergunta, Zeus?

– O que foi que você falou, Camus?

– Está prestando atenção? Estou falando e você não responde! O que você queria afinal?

_Dizer que te amo e..._

– Eu... Eu...

Era impossível concatenar algum pensamento articulado quando tudo que ele conseguia sentir era mágoa e ciúmes e tudo que podia ver era o contorno másculo e ao mesmo tempo suave do corpo de Camus pelo delicado vidro temperado do boxe, a água caindo e as mãos – aquelas mãos que criavam o zero absoluto – acariciando o próprio corpo, cabelos, reentrâncias e curvas... E...

– O quê, Miro?

Encheu-se de coragem. Na verdade, de tesão, mas o tesão lhe dava coragem.

– Como conseguiu esquecer... _Tudo_... Trazer uma outra... Pessoa. Ficar com alguém... E justo _aqui_...

A cabeça vermelha surgiu pela porta do boxe.

– Miro, a vida tem que continuar.

Miro ergueu os olhos claros, úmidos.

– Tão rápido! Não imaginei que você conseguisse... Tão depressa...

– Eu não disse que te esqueci. Nem que não te amo. Mas _alguém _tem que continuar a viver... Eu não agüentava mais aquela vida, não agüentava mais...

– Eu sei... – Miro secou os olhos discretamente, quando o francês retornou para o boxe. – Como está se saindo? Com ela, eu quero dizer...

– Estamos saindo há uma semana. É maluca, completamente louca...

– Sério?

– Miro, essa mulher quase arrancou minhas roupas dentro de um restaurante e não sossegou até me levar pro banheiro.

Miro riu. A cena não lhe era desconhecida – tinha tentado isso também...

– Conhecendo você, imagino que detestou...

– Sou homem... – a voz de Camus ficava deliciosa com aquela risada suspensa. Miro chegou a simpatizar por alguns momentos com a amazona safadinha, por devolver um pouco daquela risada oculta na voz do seu querido cavaleiro. – Fiquei lisonjeado com tanto interesse, mas... _Parbleu_! Fiquei escandalizado. Nem preciso dizer que não saímos mais, non? Pelo menos não em lugares públicos _perigosos_.

– Então trouxe ela para cá?

– Não queria, detesto trazer pessoas para minha casa, assim, sem mais nem menos.

– Sei disso também...

– Mas ela estava impossível, as pobres daquelas moças amazonas vivem em condições horríveis, um alojamento, Miro... Quatro moças por cubículo...

– Ué... Não gosta de _gang bang_?

Outra risada no chuveiro.

– Não! Mon Dieu! Não com _aquelas_ moças!

– Como faziam, então?

– Estripulias, Miro, estripulias... Mas minhas costas não agüentavam mais o banco de trás do carro... Mas o que me fez mesmo desistir foi... A areia da praia... Gelada, Miro... Colando nas partes... _Dieu_... Uma coisa de selvagens, me sentia um Nassau, perdido em terras estranhas...

– Lembra da vez que fomos ao Brasil com o Aldebaran?

– Claro... Parece que ainda sinto a areia de Paquetá arranhar minha bunda...

– Camus, pára de reclamar! Foi bom, não foi? Foi uma coisa louca...

– Foi divertido...

– Então trouxe ela aqui?

– Ficou admirada, _cherrie_...

_Cherrie_! Miro quase poderia pular de felicidade ao ouvir o frio francês ainda chamá-lo daquele jeito...

– Imagino...

– Tadinha... Queria tanto ver a hidromassagem!

– Por que não mostrou?

Camus apareceu na porta do boxe e encarou Miro, escorado na parede.

– Você invadiu minha casa, como sempre, sem avisar.

– Me desculpe.

– Não.

– Não?

– Você não está arrependido, está me pedindo desculpas porque sabe que estou furioso. Você não muda. Não vai mudar.

– Nem você, não é? Nem você!

Entrou no boxe junto com Camus em uma das suas crises de fúria infantil, apanhou o sabonete e o esfregou contra o peito do aquariano.

– Esfrega esse cheiro dela de você, anda! Ainda tô sentindo o cheiro da colônia barata que aquelas amazonas ordinárias usam! Limpa isso, limpa!

Iniciaram uma pequena luta, Miro forçando com os braços uma esponja para esfregar Camus e o francês tentando prender o Escorpião pelos braços. Sério, menos afetado pelas suas emoções, o ruivo conseguiu encostar Miro contra a parede.

– O que quer com essa palhaçada? Hein? O que quer provar, Miro?

– Você é meu! Meu! O que te deu pra sair com qualquer uma?

– Miro, chega!

– Meu! – ele virou-se rapidamente, imprensando Camus contra a parede.

– O que quer provar? Que eu te amo? Que te desejo? – o francês baixou a cabeça em um riso que era tudo, menos alegre. – Eu te desejo, desejo mais que tudo, desde que você entrou aqui, tudo o que eu penso é...

Miro calou-o rápido com um beijo. Camus era tão racional, não podia deixá-lo pensar em tudo que podia dar errado...Não, não podia...Saudades... Seis meses... O que era mais importante do que aquela boca? O que podia ser mais importante no mundo do que toda a _falta_ de mundo que Miro sentia quando Camus estava em seus braços? O que era mais importante do que as unhas longas do seu Cavaleiro de Aquário fazendo seu caminho tortuoso dentro daquele short velho?

Miro queria sentir, apenas. Sentir a excitação de Camus crescer contra a sua, a água fria da ducha, a língua do aquariano fazer um caminho molhado na sua nuca, sentir a garganta de Camus vibrar com os gemidos contidos, o som abafado dos corpos se tocando, se buscando, se unindo, como sempre deveria ter sido, como Miro esperou a vida toda – toda a vida resmungando e praguejando contra a maldita deusa e a maldita guerra que os pusera distantes e agora, depois de juntos, aquele abismo de egos entre eles, ao Inferno de fogo com suas personalidades! Quando estavam juntos em silêncio, o silêncio solene do amor, nada importava, nada.

Foi ajoelhando-se lentamente, mãos e lábios atentos aos movimentos do corpo do francês. Camus era delicado, como se tivesse sido medido com réguas, tão perfeito, músculos delineados com todo o cuidado, Zeus mesmo deve tê-lo esculpido, Miro sabia, imaginava, Zeus desenhando pelo mesmo caminho que fazia agora, daquele rosto orgulhoso, agora de olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos, pedindo mais, ofegando, por aquele peito, de linhas firmes e sem exageros, liso, liso como pele de bebê, aqueles quadris desenhados à lápis, que poderiam muito bem ter servido a Da Vinci como medidas das perfeições anatômicas da raça humana...

Miro não se sentia poderoso e místico com sua armadura de ouro e seus golpes capazes de salvar o mundo como se sentia ali, de joelhos diante de Camus, os lábios carnudos de um Apolo devotados a engolir seu francês inteiro, aquela beleza ruiva, de costas arqueadas, gemendo tolices inarticuladas, o peito subindo e descendo em frenesi, olhos fechados... Miro tinha _poder_ ali como em nenhum outro lugar: era Camus. Era o mestre do gelo. E ele estava derretido, entregue e totalmente afundado no mar de lava que era a paixão de Miro.

O Escorpião era um sádico. Ele ignorava os apelos de Camus, procedia na sua tarefa com uma calma inabalável, suas mãos fortes de defensor de Athena ajudavam a segurar as pernas já lassas do francês que implorava para que Miro lhe desse logo o alívio que tanto desejava. Miro deu um tapa estalado nas coxas rijas do ruivo seu amante. "_Está com as pernas fracas, cherrie..._" sussurrou, seus dedos de leve completando a tarefa na qual seus lábios estiveram engajados.

"_Eu estou fazendo jornada dupla..._" gemeu o francês, puxando Miro para cima.

"Sei..." Miro virou-o de costas, beijando cuidadosamente cada belo músculo, ombros tensos de prazer, as nádegas ainda mais pálidas que todo o corpo alvíssimo de Camus, procurou rapidamente com os olhos o boxe até encontrar, em uma discreta prateleira, o gel lubrificante – um acessório que Miro imaginou que tivesse ido para o lixo junto com as balas de menta e as garrafas de Coca Cola que Camus só mantinha em sua casa por causa _dele, _Miro. Apanhou o tubinho, espalhando o conteúdo incolor nos dedos molhados.

– O safadinho ainda guarda essas coisas? – gemeu nos ouvidos de Camus, deixando o tubo escorregar de suas mãos pelo peito do francês, que respondeu com um sorriso.

– Imprevistos acontecem...

– Não usou com a nossa amazona, usou?

– Non, non... Ela certamente não precisa dele, já vem _pronta_.

– Boa resposta... – deslizou os dedos dentro do corpo do ruivo, que ele sentiu estremecer pelo contanto. – Ela não fez isso com você, não é?

Camus virou-se repentinamente, encarando Miro no olhos.

– Eu amo você, Miro.

Aturdido por uma declaração de amor tão direta, Miro ficou imóvel.

– Eu... Eu... Eu também te amo, Camus...

– Então por que não estamos juntos?

Miro apanhou aquele belo corpo ruivo junto do seu, pendurado em seu colo, as pernas longas e esguias de Aquário envolvendo sua cintura mais encorpada.

– Estamos juntos, seu francês filho da puta complicado... – empurrou-o contra seu corpo, tomando-o inteiro. Camus respondeu-lhe com um grunhido.

– Devagar, Miro, _Dieu_, quer me inutilizar para sempre?

– Depois de velho deu pra ficar frouxo, Camus?

O francês devolveu-lhe a gentileza com um meio-beijo-meia-mordida na nuca.

– Porra, Camus! Vai me arrancar pedaço!

– Depois de velho deu pra ser frouxo, Escorpião? – passou delicadamente um dos dedos sobre a mordida. Miro sentiu um geladinho delicioso. – Gosta?

– Prefiro quente...

Miro mantinha Camus em seu colo em uma velocidade constante e modulada que o fazia ter vontade de gritar, ao mesmo tempo que estimulava com as mãos o sexo do ruivo. Quando fechava os olhos, não sentia sequer seu corpo, tinha medo de perder a firmeza as pernas e cair. Amava Camus, amava tanto! Quase o perdera, por sua terrível incompetência, por seus ciúmes sem razão alguma...

Vaidade.

Ele era vaidoso demais e Camus era um balde de gelo – literalmente – para qualquer vaidade. Ele era um homem apaixonado e Miro não tinha dúvidas. Ele lhe dava flores fora de hora, fazia-lhe surpresas grandiosas sem motivo nenhum, declarava seu amor da maneira mais singela e mais honesta em ocasiões diversas... Mas... Esquecia-se de datas comerciais. Não era efusivo em público. Não cumpria o _papel_ de um namorado conforme Miro via na televisão e nos romances baratos que as amazonas da baixa liam. Não podia exibi-lo, não podia gabar-se dele para Afrodite, por exemplo, que era mimado como uma princesa até mesmo pelo selvagem do Máscara da Morte.

Escrutinar a vida de Camus, abrir as gavetas dele, roubar-lhe as senhas do Outlook para ver os emails dele, cheirar as roupas, controlar horários – era tudo o que podia fazer para sentir-se mais seguro, mais querido, mais _dono_ do francês; esse sentimento de posse tão tolo, mas que ele desejava tanto, queria fundir-se em Camus como agora, quando faziam amor de olhos fechados e ele tinha vontade que o mundo desaparecesse por completo.

Abriu os olhos para ver melhor, seu Camus, todo seu, o barulho surdo dos seus corpos um contra o outro, o chuveiro, ainda aberto ( quantos mil litros de água por segundo mesmo? ), os gemidos tão suaves de Camus ao seu ouvido, a morna pressão do corpo do francês no dele. Graças a Zeus o chuveiro ainda estava aberto, porque pode chorar sem que Camus o visse chorar, sem que ele soubesse... Tudo que lhe passou pela cabeça durante um ano e meio sem ele, sem a menor certeza de que Camus voltaria para ele um dia...

O francês em seu colo se movimentava cada vez mais rápido. Deixava suas mãos sobre o sexo de Camus seguirem o mesmo ritmo, em um dança – um tanto desajeitada e rápida demais, afoita demais – mas também não esperaria calma de Camus depois de tanto tempo, ele não gostava de esperar para ter seus desejos satisfeitos e Miro muito menos. Empurrava-se contra o corpo ruivo, o coração de Camus tão disparado contra o seu, até atingir o clímax, seguido logo depois por Aquário.

"Zeus..." gemeu nos ouvidos de Camus "Zeus, Camus, como agüentou ficar sem mim por tanto tempo?"

Antes que o francês o respondesse, ele apanhou a toalha que ficava pendurada no boxe e a jogou sobre os ombros mordidos e arranhados de Camus e o pegou no colo. Ele riu, gostosamente.

– Zeus, virei uma donzela.

– Você pesa demais para ser uma donzela... – resmungou Miro, carregando-o para a cama.

– Não reclame. Faça o serviço completo, é _você_ que quer me seduzir, não é?

– Depois da minha _performance_ você não precisa ser mais convencido de nada...

– Você se acha o máximo, non?

– Eu _sou_ o máximo...

Camus olhou o corpo nu de Miro ser enrolado em uma toalha vermelho escura. Tão bonito, tão querido... A coisa mais importante da sua vida. Por Miro lutou tanto. Que a Deusa nunca soubesse que foi apenas por amor a Miro que ele se sacrificou tanto. Queria poupá-lo da guerra, queria salvá-lo, queria que Athena fosse forte o bastante para que Miro não precisasse, como ele, morrer por causa dela.

– Miro...

– Hum?

Aquário ia pedir que conversassem, mas desistiu de assuntos sérios quando viu Miro lutando com sue pente de osso, tentando desfazer os nós do cabelo loiro molhado. Foi até ele, hipnotizado por aquela beleza, parou atrás dele, tomando-lhe o pente nas mãos e desembaraçando sem nenhuma dificuldade o cabelo cacheado.

– Você tem mãos de fada.

– Vou fingir que não ouvi você me comparar com uma _fada_.

– Não sei qual é o problema... Ah... – ele riu alto. – Seus amigos podem pensar que você é biba e que dorme com homens! Que calúnia!

– Você é engraçadinho, non? – puxou o pente com toda a força, o loiro gritou quando o pente arrancou um nó inteiro de cabelo.

– Camus, cacete!

– O que foi? A sua _fada_ está com a mão pesadinha? Mão de homem?

– Canalha... Só porque você sabe que sem ajuda não consigo pentear o cabelo.

– Corte.

– Eu? Cortar meu cabelo? Nunca tive ele menor, ia me sentir pelado...

– Essa é boa, você já anda semi-nu, qual seria o problema?

– Eu? Semi-nu?

– As suas túnicas são um atentado violento ao pudor, Miro...

– Está com ciúmes?

Outro puxão no cabelo.

– Aiiiii! O que é bonito é pra mostrar!

– Esse é meu Miro...

O loiro puxou os braços de Camus até eles se enrolarem no seu corpo. Encarou a imagem deles dois, juntos, molhados, apaixonados, no espelho.

– Vamos ficar sempre assim? Juntos?

– Miro...

– Jure que seu coração vai ser sempre meu, Camus... Eu posso suportar te pegar na cama com uma amazona, mas eu morreria se eu desconfiasse por um único dia que você não me ama de verdade...

– Meu amor é seu, Miro... Eu daria por você tudo, _tudo_ que não é verdadeiramente essencial: a minha posição, meu dinheiro, minha armadura, meu corpo, minha _vida_. Mas não posso te dar minha _alma_. O que eu sou... Não posso! Não queira para você o que não pode ser seu nem de ninguém...

– Eu sei... Mas é que...

– Você leu romances ruins, Miro! Folhetins! Onde o mocinho funde sua alma com a da mocinha! Eles se amam, se idolatram! Sabe como acaba o folhetim? Aqui! – ele apontou para o espelho. – Aqui, no ápice, no amor, nos beijos apaixonados. As mocinhas de folhetim não fazem compras de mês, nem assistem televisão com o marido em casa, nem decidem as cores das cortinas! Miro! Eu sei como você pensa! Se eu gosto de chá e você de coca cola, quem ama mesmo vai ceder ao gosto do outro! O amor não é assim! Se você gosta de coca e eu de chá, cada um bebe o seu e sejamos felizes! Não tente me forçar a ser como você gostaria...

– Camus, eu...Me sinto tão sozinho... Às vezes... É como se você estivesse tão longe!

– Eu não estou longe, Miro... Eu preciso de espaço. Só isso.

– Eu não entendo que você goste mais dos seus livros e da sua solidão do que de mim!

– Mas eu não gosto... Mas também, eu _preciso_ ficar sozinho... E _preciso_ dos meus livros...

– Você não cede nunca! Não gosta dos meus programas, não me faz companhia, sai com o Mu e o Shaka para esses lugares idiotas e chatos que vocês adoram e eu odeio!

– Miro, você fala como se fosse uma virgem do século dezoito que fica confinada em casa enquanto o marido se diverte na rua! Você é livre, você sai tanto com o Shura e o Afrodite! Eu não gosto de boates, é só! Às vezes eu vou com você, mas não é um ambiente que me atraia, eu também não te obrigo a ir aos lugares _chatos_ com Mu e Shaka... Você vem só porque é um tolinho que pensa que temos que andar juntos vinte quatro horas por dia em nome do _amor_.

– Se somos um _casal_, devíamos ficar juntos.

– Isso é uma bobagem. Estamos juntos. Não precisamos provar nada pra ninguém, estando sempre colados como se fôssemos siameses! Huh? – Camus abaixou-se e beijou a bochecha de Miro. – Eu te amo tanto, Miro... Não estrague isso, por favor...

– Eu também te amo, Camus... Muito...

– Então... Vamos tentar ficar em paz...

– Camus, Camus... Amo tanto você...

– Eu também te amo...

– Estou com fome... – sussurrou enquanto o ruivo tentava beijar-lhe a boca.

– Fome?

– É, eu estava correndo...

– Acho que tenho alguma coisa na geladeira...

– Coca Cola?

– Coca Cola, balas de menta e torradas com queijo de búfala...

– CAMUS! Jura?

– Juro.

– Zeus! Você guarda minhas comidas preferidas em casa!

– Me chame de romântico incurável, mas eu _esperava_ por isso. Eu sempre achei que você ia voltar...

– Mon amour... Eu prometo... Eu prometo que vou melhorar... Eu vou melhorar...

– Se você não abrir minhas cartas e emails, já considerarei um progresso bem razoável...

– Acho que isso eu posso fazer... Mas cheirar suas roupas ainda posso?

– Desde que você não revire as gavetas...

Miro levantou do banquinho, sorrindo.

– Mas e se eu deixar tudo no lugar? – brincou.

Camus respondeu-lhe com um ruidoso tapa na bunda.

–Vamos logo comer. Também estou com fome...

– Por que está andando esquisito, Camus? – Miro riu maliciosamente. – Está doendo, neném?

– Muito espirituoso... Está doendo sim...

– Por que não falou? Eu tinha ido mais devagar...

– Porque na hora eu não senti doer...

– Agüentou a dor, que macho que você é!

– _Parbleu_, Miro! Ou o _ferrão_ do escorpião está aumentando de tamanho ou estou encolhendo por dentro...

Miro gargalhou, apertando Camus em seus braços. Seu Camus!

– Falta de prática, você se recupera logo...

– Espero que sim... Quero fazer isso de novo, na mesa da cozinha...

– Ah! Sim! Vamos batizar a casa toda!

– Sim, mas depois do lanche, _oui_? Estou no pó, como diz Afrodite...

– "No pé do palhaço", é assim que ele diz agora...

– Pé do palhaço? O que o palhaço tem a ver com a estória?

– Mistérios, Camus, mistérios...

– Veja, Miro! – Camus parou assustado na porta do quarto. – MANCHAS! No meu tapete austríaco! Como isso foi acontecer!

– Mistérios, Camus, mistérios... Vai ver foi a Ximena...

– Ximena! No meu tapete! Zeus!

– Ainda tenho em casa o catálogo da lojinha que faz aqueles tapetões... Felpudos...

– Miro! Céus! É sério! Um tapete austríaco!

– Se gosta tanto dele, transa com ele, merda. Eu vou pra cozinha.

– Volte aqui, Miro! - Camus se pôs de pé, ajeitando a toalha, vendo Miro invadir sua cozinha, sua vida, como sempre, como aquela onda revolta que o grego era, que levava tudo pelo caminho, que era destruição e medo, mas era também beleza, uma força viva da Natureza, impressionante. E não desejou outra ordem, deixou Miro invadir novamente sua vida, deixaria sempre. Era assim que tinha de ser. Para sempre.

* * *

Ps: esta foi _quase_ uma songfic, mas de última hora resolvi não incluir os trechos da música. Assim mesmo, como referência, se chama "**Letting the Cables Sleep**", do **Bush**.

_**escrita por Mme. Verlaine para Lady Cygnus.**_

_**Presente de Amigo Oculto do SSD, 05.02.2006**_

_**Editada em 11.03.2006**_


End file.
